Mini one-shots collection
by TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: Collection of short one-shots that I want to write and have nowhere to put.


**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) Here is a mini one-shot that I just have to write before I can focus on my other stories. That and this popped into my head while I was reading fanfiction.**

**Be warned, though these will be very short and won't all be reaction fics. Plus, there will also be a variety of fandom's. First up is Spider-man!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"What's going on, Tony?" Steve questioned from the coach where all the avengers we're seated...those that were left that is. Along with the few other survivors from Wakanda and the Guardians.

Tony sighed and grabbed a drink from the counter. Dark rings under his eyes and exhaustion coming off his body in waves. "Now I know it's been almost five years since we...since those of us who remain have gathered. And I can't thank you enough for coming tonig-"

"Why are we here, Tony?" Clint demanded coldly, which caused a few of the people in the room to wince. It was no secret to those in the room about what happened to the man's family.

Tony sighed, then clicked a small silver panel on the side of his watch. "This is why."

A large circular screen that looked to be made of adamantium rose from the ground. Wires and other strange devices covering it all over. Looking nothing like the usual pristine-looking tech Tony usually created.

"This here is a device I have spent the past couple of months working on. It will allow us to take a peek into the future." Tony paused, and grimaced. "Unfortunately, I can't choose where we end up looking. So there is a chance that we'll just be seeing ourselves a minute into the future."

"Why?" Natasha asked in a clipped tone.

Tony's face seemed to age years at the question. "In case there's something I missed. If there's even the slightest chance..."

"Let's do it," Steve ordered, feeling a small bit of hope growing in him. Something that he hadn't felt for years.

Nodding, Tony pressed the button and started the machine. Then moved to sit next to his wife and daughter, Pepper and Morgan.

Sitting back, everyone waited for the screen to turn on and show them something. Then waited some more, and more, and more.

"What's going on?" Carol asked softly. Not wanting to interrupt the quiet silence the room had.

Pepper sighed, "Tony built this in an attempt to see into the future. Hopefully, to see in all we could...you know."

Carol nodded her head in understanding and sat down on an empty sofa. Waiting and watching the screen along with everyone else.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours. The screen flickered, then rippled, showing a man. One that no one recognized.

"Who is he?" Clint frowned.

"I don't know...Tony?"

Tony frowned. "No."

"Maybe this is father into the future than you thought." Natasha pointed out.

"Quiet down," Pepper said, then pointed to the screen. "Look."

**The man walked to the window and looked out. Showing the buildings around him, which while still smaller. "Hello, New York."**

Everyone in the room froze at those words.

"What does he mean, New York?" Carol looked confused. "That looks nothing like some of the ruins outside."

Tony chuckled softly. "There bot exactly ruins yet. We just haven't gotten around to repairing them."

**Grabbing a glass from the table. The man filled it with a bottle of unknown liquor.**

"I've never heard of almost any of those," Tony said thoughtfully.

"He looks to be in his twenty." Natasha frowned. Looking for anything that could tell them who the man on the screen was.

**Picking up a phone, which only now started ringing. The man chuckled and answered it.**

The name on the screen flashed, showing very clearly to all in the room. _Morgan Stark._

"Was that..." Pepper eyes widened.

"Yes." Tony nodded calmly.

**"Hello, Ms. Stark your order has been placed and will arrive shortly." The man spoke in a formal tone, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.**

**"Uncle Peter." You could practically hear the eye-roll the girl gave over the phone. "That joke's gotten old. Do you ever say anything else?"**

**"Nope." The man laughed a little. "Now, how's my only niece."**

**The girl on the other side frowned. "Not favorite?"**

**The man blinked and pretended to be confused. "I thought that was a given."**

"Peter?" Pepper gasped, her hand on her mouth.

Tony's hand gripped his glass tighter while hugging his daughter close to his chest.

**"So my only yet **_**favorite **_**niece. Why exactly are you calling?"**

**"Um, well..." Morgan's voice trailed off.**

**Peter narrowed his eyes. "What did you do now?"**

**"IkindoftoldCarolthatyouwanttotakeheronadate!" Morgan blurted out.**

**"...you did what?" Peter blinked.**

**"I-I told Carol that you wanted to take her out on a date," Morgan answered, slightly hesitant.**

"They're not talking about me, are they?" Carol chuckled a little nervously.

**Peter's face broke out into a smile. "Now, why would you do a thing like that?"**

***sigh* "Uncle Peter...ever since dad died, then mom. You've been raising me all on your own. At this point, your less of an uncle and more like my...adopted dad? Yea, that sounds right. Anyway, I want you to be happy, and hopefully get some brothers and sisters."**

"We're dead." Tony laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. Now all he would have to do is figure out how everyone was brought back.

Pepper smiled and held Tony's arm. Watching the way Morgan's uncle interacted with the girl.

**Peter stayed silent for a long pause. "...Why Carol then?"**

**Morgan snickers came accord the phone. "Seriously? I know you like her, same for her. I'm pretty sure she's had a crush on you since she first saw you when you were a teen. Mon used to say she was surprised Carol didn't ask you out the second you turned eighteen...then again you were kind of dating someone at the time."**

Your crushing on Peter?" Tony asked Carol, surprised.

Carol rolled her eyes. "In case you've forgotten Stark. I haven't exactly met the kid yet.

**"You don't think she's too old?" Peter asked playfully. "After all, she would be your...adopted mom."**

**"She kind of already is with how much she comes around. Besides, it's not like she's aging." Morgan smirked. "So, will you?"**

**"Why not." Peter shrugged. "Alright, I'm going to get ready. See you at breakfast Morgan."**

**"Okay, but you better bring Carol!" Morgan ordered, smiling widely.**

**"Will do." Peter chuckled. "Love ya, kid.**

**"Love you too, Uncle Peter."**

**"So...who was that?"** **Carol asked, dressed in shorts and one of Peter's shirts.**

"Oh, my God!" Carol muttered, hiding her now blushing face behind her hands. Trying and failing to ignore the amused looks shot her way.

**"Morgan, she was telling me to ask you out a date." Peter smiled.**

**Carol snorted, then started to chuckle, then fell to the floor as she laughed. "Ah...as if th-that would ha-happen."**

**"What's so funny?" Peter raise his brow. He knew, but he wanted to hear her say it.**

**"Peter." Carol sighed. "I know how you feel. That's why were doing this. No strings attached or anything. This way, you can focus completely on Morgan."**

**"Oh, you know how I feel?" Peter asked, amused.**

**"Yes." Carol glared at the floor. "You're trying to distract yourself until you get over that Watson bitch...or rather get back together with her."**

"Who's that?" Tony frowned.

Pepper shrugged. "He probably met her after we died."

**"Oh, my God." Peter groaned and fell back onto a sofa. "That's what you thought?"**

**"What else could it be?" Carol asked, now a little confused.**

"Carol." Natasha shook her head.

"I know." Carol watched in disbelief at the way future her acted.

**Peter sighed. "Carol...when I asked you if you wanted to come over. It was so I could make us dinner and then try and ask you out."**

**"Oh." Carol's mind shut down.**

"Unbelievable." Tony sighed. "How are you this oblivious."

Pepper gave Tony a look at those words.

"What?"

**"Yea." Peter chuckled. "Instead, you jumped me as we came through the door. I figured that was all you wanted and went with it. That's part of the reason I am so surprised at finding out you've liked me for years."**

**"Er, what now?" Carol asked, embarrassed.**

**"How about we go and meet Morgan for dinner. Then go on that date." Smiling, Peter leaned down and kissed Carol. "It's long overdue."**

**Carol grinned and kissed him back softly. "I'd like that."**

"Alright." Pepper stood up as the screen turned off. "Come with me, Carol."

"Uh, why?" Carol asked, still staring at the screen where future her and Peter were kissed.

Pepper smiled. "I want to spend time with my daughter's future adopted daughter. Is that a problem."

"Not at all." Carol jumped up. Before looking at the little girl hiding behind Pepper. "Uh, Hi Morgan. I'm Carol."

Peeking her head out. Morgan looked at Carol, then smiled shyly.

Smiling brightly, Carol glanced at Pepper, then to the little girl. Excited for the first time in years to see what the future would bring.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**(A/N) So I know it's not the best ending. But this is just a one-shot really, or mini-plot idea. So...anyway, how was it?**

**Review or PM me!**


End file.
